The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to a minimally invasive surgery and more particularly but not exclusively to tools and methods to access a body cavity through a natural orifice and more particularly but not exclusively to culdoscopic access to the intraperitoneal space.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,608,652 appears to disclose, “A surgical method, system, kit, and various devices,” and “for use in, among other things, vaginal entry during a natural orifice translumenal endoscopic surgical procedure. A system and/or method provide for the rapid creation of a conduit and/or multiple ports in a natural orifice, such as a patient's vagina, while accommodating anatomical variation to reduce the need to excise additional tissue from the patient.”
The contents of the above applications are all incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein in their entirety.